Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy
by myloveandbeyond
Summary: AU: Skye doesn't believe in happy endings. She doesn't believe in fairy tales or princesses or pirate ships. In her experience, whenever something was going right, it usually meant that there was an impending doom to follow. Who would have thought that a chance encounter could lead to the most incredible blessing of all? The blessing of family.


Chapter 1 - A Little Bit of My Life

 **Okay, so when I first started to write this out, I didn't make a plan. Well, technically, I did. My plan was to wing it. I realised that was not going to work, however, when my brain literally went dry. I had no inspiration. SO! My point: I have now made a plan - complete with pictures - cool, right? And I'm starting over. This is my NEW first chapter! I hope y'all enjoy!**

-x-

AU: Skye doesn't believe in happy endings. She doesn't believe in fairy tales or princesses or pirate ships. In her experience, whenever something was going right, it usually meant that there was an impending doom to follow. Who would have thought that a chance encounter could lead to the most incredible blessing of all? The blessing of family.

* * *

 _Tragedy need not have blood and death._  
 _It is enough that it all be filled with majestic sadness,_  
 _that is the pleasure of tragedy._  
 _-Jean Racine._

* * *

"Mary Sue Poots!"

Skye internally cringed. She knew that voice. That was Sister Anne. Skye didn't like Sister Anne. She was by far the most intrusive and most disrespectful nun at St. Agnes. No, scratch that, she was the most intrusive and most disrespectful nun on the planet. Weren't nuns supposed to smile and sing all day? Sister Act had been a bunch of bullshit.

Skye couldn't believe her luck. Of course Sister Anne just had to be the one to greet her as she trudged up the grass. Like her day wasn't bad enough.

"Yes Sister?"

"What are you doing back here? It's only been three weeks! Tell me you didn't act up for that nice family."

The Lucas' had been Skye's sixth family. Six families in eight years. Yep, that totally isn't going to impact on her future development. Not at all. Just like all the rest, however, they had seemed perfect from the outside. A happy mommy and daddy, a son and a daughter; even a cute little dog. And, of course, they just had to live in the suburbs with a white picket fence and the perfect image. The irony was so blatant that it made the child laugh. Not a nice, bubbly, belly laugh. No. A bitter, sarcastic, laugh that made her mouth dry up.

Skye smirked at the fuming woman standing in front of her. Hey, the kid had to find her amusement somewhere. "It's lovely to see you too, Sister. Lunch still at one? I'm feeling something spicy."

The older woman watched the eight year old pass her by. She made a disgruntled sound and followed the child up the stairs. Skye chanced a look behind, and couldn't stop herself from snickering at the seething adult. Something about a pissed off nun just seemed hilarious to her.

It was just after one when Skye entered the mess hall. She could hear the other girls whispering about another failed family and it made her want to punch something. Assholes. She grabbed an apple, threw it at Blonde Bethany, and ran back out to the front.

It wasn't uncommon for Skye to take walks. Nobody seemed to notice anyway and it helped to clear her head. Something about the rusted scenery and smell of pollution made the eight year old feel at comfort. Not. She had been attacked by overgrown weeds at least three times and she'd barely made it to the end of the street. Her scowl game was strong as she thought over all of the different ways to hurt Sister Anne. Skye didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way she always had her fringe sticking out of the headdress' coif at a stupidly annoying angle, or maybe it was because she seemed to disfavour Skye most of all. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually the devil. That seemed the most likely - going with option three.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person walking in front of her until it was too late. First moment, she's grumbling about how ironic it is for a nun to rule the underworld; next moment, she's lying on top of another person. A woman. A –

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry, Miss. I was totally tuned out. Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

The woman just smiled fondly and stood up with ease.

"Oh that's okay, sweetie. It's usually me who's falling over. Glad to know I'm not the only one," she replied with a wink.

Skye just laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. The woman couldn't have been more than 35. She had very prominent features, though. Her eyes were warm; comforting. Her hair was a bit hedge-like due to the fall, but her smile was big. Like really big. Like holy-crap-that's-got-to-hurt big. It took a moment for the eight year old to realise that she was staring.

She jumped a little and held out her hand. "I'm...uh, I'm Skye."

The woman was yet to stop smiling and Skye was seriously starting to worry. She must be a flight attendant or some weird shit like that.

"Hello Skye. I'm Melinda!"

Okay. Her voice held way too much enthusiasm. This was starting to get creepy.

"I...I should go. Sorry again for falling on you. Have a good day!"

Have a good day? Have a good day? That's what she left with? The horror. The embarrassment. The woman was following her – wait, what? She turned around and connected her gaze with Matilda. Wait, that wasn't her name. It didn't sound right. Maria? Makayla? Melinda? That was it! Melinda. Melinda was following her. And still smiling. Yup, she called it. The woman was creepy.

Turning into the orphanage's front yard, she peered back to see Melinda standing right behind her.

"Are you, uhm, are you lost? The mall is three blocks that way."

Melinda's smile widened, something Skye thought was definitely not possible. Yet here she was. "No, Skye. I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"O..kay. Well I'm going inside. Do you need me to get you someone?"

"Actually, yes. I'm here to meet with a," she fumbled around with a torn piece of paper, "with a Sister Anne."

The child groaned. Of course. Sister fucking Anne. Why couldn't it be anyone else? And as if on queue, the devil approached.

"Mary Sue! Leave this poor woman alone! Go and clean up the food hall! Now!"

Skye's mouth hung agape. The nerve of some people. "But Sister, I wasn't even in the canteen! I was taking a walk."

Melinda was watching the exchange and, when the nun gave Skye a torturous look, she chose that moment to intervene.

"Excuse me, nun lady! Skye was not in there, she was here with me. She should not have to clean up a mess that she did not partake in starting. I suggest you let her go and do whatever she wants to do whilst I have a very detailed discussion with Sister Agnes."

Skye was in shock. Sister Anne looked horrified and it made the child smirk up at her. Huh. She was starting to like creepy woman.

Upon entering the orphanage doorway, Melinda took off towards Sister Agnes' office. She'd obviously been here before. Skye gave one last smirk at Sister Anne before making her way to her bed.

Melinda entered her friend's office with a warm smile.

"Mel! Oh it's so lovely to see you," the nun expressed, making her way over to the shorter woman.

"It's been a long time, Aggie. Thank you for seeing me on your free day."

"Of course. Only for you, Mel. So! Would you like to look at some files? Maybe take a walk around? I think most of the girls are in the Green Room."

Melinda shook her head rather fiercely. "No, no, Aggie. I already know who I'd like to take home with me."

When the nun gave her an incredulous look, she said: "I would like to foster Skye, please."

 _####_

Skye plopped down on her bed and let an aggressive sigh escape her lips. Here she was again. Alone. Abandoned. Ashamed. This had become almost a habit. A habit that had been going on for so long that Skye was starting to believe everything she had been told.

Nobody wants you.

Nobody needs you.

You are worthless.

You don't deserve a family.

These thoughts had started to pollute her mind so often that she had forgotten what complements sounded like. She'd forgotten what affection felt like. She wondered what love was like.

The child was eight. That meant that she was housed with the eight-twelve year old girls. Their room was fairly long and, to put it simply, rather morbid. The walls were grey, the carpet was grey, her soul was grey. Basically everything was grey. There were two windows on each side of the room and, to complete the standard 'orphan look,' there were twelve rusted bunk beds placed in a very distinct line. Bed seventeen was all hers. It smelt like old metal and childhood desperation. What does childhood desperation smell like, you ask? Skye believed it smelt a little like burnt tacos. Oh, the mind of an eight year old.

She was taken away from her thoughts once again by a sturdy knock on the sleeping room's door. It was the creepo smiling woman – Melinda.

"Melinda? What? You stalking me?"

The woman's smile didn't falter. "No, no Skye. I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

As Melinda approached her bunk, Skye made a gesture for her to take a seat. It was then that the woman got her first _real_ look at the child.

Sister Agnes had said that Skye was eight, but she didn't look more than six, although she had a defensive maturity about her that could belong to a teenager. Her hair was unkempt and her clothes were far too big and scattered with holes. She was also grossly underweight. Melinda didn't even want to think about the hardships this little girl must have faced. Had she ever been granted the chance to just be a child?

"So, Skye. What do you like to do?"

The child was taken aback by the question and that was evident on her face. When Melinda gave her a nod of encouragement, she replied: "uhm, I like music I guess. I don't know. Why?"

What was this woman's angle?

"Music huh? What do you like about music?"

"I don't know. I guess I like how it makes you feel. How they can make you emotional with the right words. It's like magic."

Melinda took note of how the child's eyes lit up when she talked of music, of something she loved. It was a beautiful sight and her smile became warm.

"That is beautiful, Skye. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How would you feel about coming home with me? About becoming part of my family?"

Skye froze. Oh no. Not again. She can't go through this again. Not so soon after being abandoned by yet another family who claimed to love her. She couldn't handle the rejection again. Especially not by the creepy woman with the huge smile.

"I–I–I don't know. I can't. I'm sorry!"

And with that, she took off running out of the sleeping room's door; leaving a straight faced and confused Melinda in her tracks.

It took a moment for the woman to get her bearings before heading after the girl. Ultimately, she knew that the decision was up to Skye; she just wanted to know why. It took a little longer than expected but, with the help of an aide who pointed her towards the stars, she located the girl. The eight year old was sitting by the first floor window – her tear tracks clear through the reflective glass.

With a heavy sigh, Melinda approached. "Hey Skye," she said, her voice full of warmth and comfort. Taking a seat next to the girl, she continued. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just…I want you to happy, but I also want you to be mine. Does that make sense? I – I just, ah, can you tell me why? I will respect your decision one hundred percent, whatever that decision may be, but I'd like to know why."

The small child chanced a look at her elder and instantly felt her heart drop. Melinda's face had lost her smile, choosing to remain stoic, but her eyes held all of the emotion that she had and it made more tears fall from her broken chocolate orbs. Skye could tell that she was upset, betrayed even? No. Almost scared? Skye didn't want to scare her. Or upset her.

"It's not you, Melinda. Honestly. I just," she let a sniffle escape, "I just – you'll be my seventh family. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to hurt me either. I don't want to risk getting attached only for you to bring me back here in a week. I can't do that again."

Melinda's heart ached for this girl. She looked so defeated, so broken... so lonely. With a sharp inhale of breath, she grasped Skye's hands; noting the slight flinch but choosing not to comment.

"Skye, baby, listen to me. If you choose yes, if you choose me to be your mother, I will promise to love you for as long as my heart stays beating. I know that you probably don't believe me; I know that you have most likely been betrayed by other people who have said those same words. I understand that. However, I still promise, and I never break my promises."

Playfully, Melinda poked the girl in the ribs, causing her to let out a small giggle and squirm away from the offending finger. There was a shimmer of hope in Skye's eyes. Only the tiniest hint, but Melinda noticed and it made her heart swell.

"Do you...do you have any other kids?" Skye didn't like other kids; other kids didn't like Skye. It was as simple as that.

"I do!" The smile was back on the woman's face, and she was beaming at the question. She must have noticed something on Skye's face, however, because she immediately added, "I have three. There's Liz and Bella, who are twins. They are currently attending college in New York. They were my husband's, sorry, Phil's children; when we met they became mine too. Then there's Bobbi. Phil and I adopted Bobbi when she was twelve. She used to live here, actually." Melinda was gesturing to the surrounding walls as she continued. "They are very excited to meet you, Skye. Especially Bobbi. She's been asking about a younger sister for quite some time. They would all really love you."

The eight year old was listening intently to Melinda's prideful speech. They seemed nice. A mom, a dad, three sisters. She'd never had three sisters before.

"Where's Phil?"

When the woman's face fell slightly, Skye was terrified. She'd upset her and she hadn't even been twenty minutes into the conversation. That had to be a new record.

"I–I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me! I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry."

A sad smile etched its way onto the adult's face before she answered. "That's okay, baby girl. Phil? He...he died last year in Afghanistan. It was three days before the end of his tour when his base was raided. He would have adored you, too, you know? He always loved kids."

"I'm so sorry, Melinda. You don't deserve to be alone."

"And neither do you, Skye. That's why I'm here. I don't want you to be alone anymore. One of the last conversations that Phil and I had was about adopting another young child. I couldn't give him children, but he preferred adoption regardless. He always said that there were so many kids in this world without a family. If he could save just one, he could die a happy man."

Melinda and Skye were smiling at each other throughout the reminiscing. The child felt something in her stomach. It wasn't fear or nervousness, could this be love? _No. Don't be stupid Skye. That won't happen to you. You aren't worthy enough of love._

As they sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment, a blonde girl glided past them. She was a lot taller than Skye, and fatter. Her face was chubby and her dress was too small, but she walked with so much arrogance that it made even Melinda feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh Mary Sue," the girl said in a singsong voice, sneering. "Another one? Really? Haven't you been rejected enough times to know that you will never truly be wanted?"

Melinda watched as Skye's whole demeanour changed. The defensive persona all but gone as she recoiled in on herself. She was too frightened to look this other child in the eye. Oh, they definitely had a history.

"Save yourself, ma'am. There's plenty of other kids here that actually deserve you. Definitely not this scrawny bitch."

And that was it. That's all it took for Melinda to snap. Nobody hurts her cubs.

"What? Kids like you? Kids who act like spoilt little brats by making others feel bad? Does it make you feel better about yourself, kid? To knock down the smaller ones? If you ask me, I think SKYE," she added emphasis to the name, "is a lot more worthy of my love than ten of you would be."

Melinda was surprised with herself. She was ripping into a twelve year old. Damn. This was a new low; as she looked down at the child beside her, smiling at the astonished look etched over her entire face, she thought of it to be acceptable. Just this once. Obviously no one had ever spoken up for her before. She could change that.

"I don't think you understand the first thing about families. Family loves you unconditionally, and I am already in love with this girl – not with you. Okay? So go and run along whilst I finish my conversation. You don't get points for being rude."

Blonde Bethany, as Skye knew her, was just as shocked as she was. Shit. Melinda was certainly a lot more intimidating than she looked and, as the humiliated preteen plodded off, the woman smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you. No one's...no one's ever really spoken up for me before. Thank you."

Well that cemented her suspicion.

The eight year old's voice was so quiet and sincere that Melinda almost didn't catch it, but the smile on the girl's face was definitely one she could not miss. It was the first time she'd seen Skye smile and, my god, was it beautiful. For a moment, she actually looked like a child – not a defensive adolescent that was forced to grow up too quickly.

"Yes, Melinda, I would like to become a part of your family… If you still want me to be."

Melinda's smile grew immediately as she embraced the girl into one of the softest hugs that Skye had ever felt. When she hummed in approval, and buried deeper into the warmth, the woman tightened her grip.

"Oh Skye, there is nothing that I could want more."

A few silent promises were made that day.

A promise to love and protect this child in all of the ways that she had been deprived.

A promise to give this little girl a home, a family, and a purpose.

And a promise to do everything in her power to make this child whole again. She was going to fix this broken heart, and she was going to do it with love.

 _####_

"Mom please!"

"I've already said no, Bobbi. I'm not changing my mind."

"But Mom! I really want to meet her, and wouldn't it be easier to do that in an environment that she's used to? You know, like the orphanage?"

Melinda sighed. The teenager did have a point, but she didn't want to overcrowd Skye. She'd seen what had happened when the child had been cornered by that chubby blonde kid, and she definitely didn't want a re-enactment of that. A frightening encounter on day one? That would not be set for a good course.

"The answer is no, Barbra. You will meet her once I bring her back here. End of discussion."

Bobbi grunted. She knew when she had been beat and she could tell by the look on Melinda's face that arguing would not end well for her. Still, it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Today was the day.

Exactly three weeks after Melinda and Skye's initial meeting – today was the day that she could finally bring the little girl home. So far, they had been on various supervised outings together. They'd been to The Zoo, SeaWorld, and a small carnival. Melinda had learned that Skye was afraid of heights, and loved the underwater. She had also learned that the girl's favourite colour was blue, she hated tomatoes; loved apples, and her birthday was on July 2nd. They had talked about the universe and school and movies; music and fashion and sports.

Melinda had even caught the eight year old eyeing a stuffed whale during there visit to SeaWorld. It was almost as big as Skye, and wore the goofiest grin she'd ever seen on a toy. Skye had protested when Melinda had offered to buy it for her, stating that she didn't need it, but the woman had simply waved her off. The child then proceeded to spend the entire drive back to the orphanage thanking her profusely and offering to pay the woman back every penny. It had made Melinda's heart ache to think that Skye had probably been forced to reimburse any purchases that were made on her.

She had also noticed that the child's language was not fit for an eight year old. The amount of times Melinda had had to scold her for cursing out in public was astounding. Hell, she didn't know what half of those words meant; Skye was saying them like they were second nature. The woman could already tell that this was going to be one hell of a battle and she couldn't wait.

As she parked her car outside of St Agnes, she noticed that Skye was fidgeting on the steps; her bag placed close beside her. When Melinda had stepped out of her car and waved, the girl stood up and tentatively made her way forward.

"You actually came back for me." They were the only words that left her little girl's mouth; Melinda felt her heart shatter for the thousandth time that month.

As she knelt down to wrap the child in her arms, she whispered, "of course I did, silly girl. I promise you that one day, you will never doubt that."

The words had only been for Skye's ears, and she heard them as clear as day. It had given her a warm feeling in her stomach. _Is this what happiness feels like?_

"So are you ready to go, baby? Anything else you need to get?"

Melinda was smiling fondly at her, bright eyes shining with love and comfort; Skye smiled back. She found herself doing a lot of that lately – especially around Melinda. When she was with Melinda, she felt safe. She felt at home. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about this woman. Something special and she didn't want to ever lose that feeling.

Buckling up had been a lot more frustrating than the woman had initially thought capable. Skye's new car seat was really starting to piss her off when the little girl immediately starting giggling. The mixed look of concentration and frustration on Melinda's face was hilarious.

"Are you laughing at me, Skye?"

The eight year old put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, but it was doing little to help. As she proceeded to shake her head, Melinda's hands came up to relentlessly tickle her ribs; Skye's musical laughter burst free. Since the day the woman had first heard the little girl's belly laughs, it had easily become her favourite sound.

Skye had fallen back as her childish laughter filled the car. She was writhing and squirming as Melinda's fingers sadistically danced up and down her ribs. Another interesting fact that Melinda had learned over the past three weeks was how ticklish the little girl was and she took every moment to exploit it. Moments like this were her favourite. Moments where this little girl actually had a chance to be that; a little girl.

"M - Mel - MelihihindAH!"

The adult stopped her vicious attack and looked down at the pile of goo that was sprawled across the backseat of her Range Rover. Skye's smile was huge, showing the cutest dimples; her uneven breathing caused her little nostrils to flare. She looked adorable.

Melinda gave her an innocent look before replying, "yes baby?"

Skye looked up, her smile wider than the woman had ever seen. "No tickling," she managed through laboured breaths. "Not fair!"

"You don't like tickles, Skye?" Her tone was teasing, and the child squealed when Melinda positioned her hands to look as if she was about to launch another attack. As the child shook her head vigorously, Melinda poked her belly for good measure. Another little squeal escaped her lips, smile still ever present, as the woman helped her sit back up.

"Let this be a lesson, little love. You laugh at me and you suffer the consequences!" Melinda's tone was playfully menacing, and Skye quickly nodded her head. That was definitely one rule that she had to remember.

As they set off, the woman started to notice how Skye had began to squirm around ever so subtly. Her first thought was that the car seat was becoming uncomfortable, but then she noticed how Skye was beginning to chew on the sleeve of her jumper – a tick that Melinda easily picked up to recognise when the child was nervous.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Skye's breath hitched in her throat. Melinda knew. Of course Melinda knew! Melinda knows everything, or so she claims.

"What if Bobbi doesn't like me?"

This question caused Melinda to sigh a little. They had been over this more than once. Having lived with three girls who's confidence could power the sun, she was still getting used to little Skye's insecurities.

"She already loves you, Skye. You've stolen her heart and you two haven't even met yet. Don't worry, love. I promise she'll love you."

The car was silent for a few seconds, Skye mulling over the same words she'd repeatedly heard for just under a month now. Melinda hadn't broken a promise yet. She always came back for her, each time a few minutes early so that Skye wouldn't worry. She hadn't forced food into her when the girl had said no. She had stood up to a number of the other girls when Blonde Bethany had come looking for another fight. All of these promises she had kept. Still, first time for everything.

"Okay."

And that was that. Nothing more was said between either party until they reached the house. Skye hadn't actually seen Melinda's house yet, but holy shit. Wow.

Skye was trying her hardest to look happy and relaxed but, honestly, she had never felt so out of place. This was by far the nicest house she'd stayed in. Taking a moment to look at herself, she grimaced. Unkempt hair, faded old clothes, holey sneakers, covered in dirt. Yep. Definitely didn't belong here. But, with an encouraging push from Melinda, she reluctantly made her way inside.

The first thing Skye had noticed was how clean everything was. It was as if pixies lived here. The second thing she noticed was a tall blonde woman staring at her intently. Locking eyes with the blonde forced her to take a step back. Old habits die hard, right?

"Hello. You must be Skye. I've heard a fair bit about you, kiddo. I'm Bobbi. I'm your new sister."

Skye hadn't noticed how the girl's voice had slowly pulled her forward. It was so gentle and compassionate. This was Bobbi. This was her sister. After a moments pause, the eight year old had realised that she was staring and mentally berated herself.

"I'm uhm…I'm Skye. I uhm…I like your hair. I guess...Well, I mean, it's nice… Well no, not nice. No! It is nice, I just – I – ahh. It's very pretty. Yea so, uhm, I'm Skye…I've – I've heard about you too, so... Hi." Smooth.

Bobbi was outright grinning by the time Skye had finished her little introduction. She heard a chuckle from behind and turned in time to witness Melinda trying her hardest to hide her own little grin. Well shit. Wasn't that just embarrassing.

The blonde – Bobbi – squatted down to look at her. That had helped make Skye feel a little more at ease. Most people enjoyed feeling above her. Yet here was her sister, making sure she didn't feel frightened or intimidated. She was thankful for that.

"You don't have to be nervous, Skye. It's okay."

And it was. Skye knew it was. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to impress this family; well, so far, she was doing a bang up job of making herself look like an ass.

It was then that Melinda had chosen to speak up, and thank the lord that she did. This interaction was starting to become a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"Right! Now that introductions are over, I'm going to start dinner." She turned to look at Skye, "Skye, honey, do you like pizza?"

The eight year old gave her an incredulous look before replying, "everyone likes pizza, Melinda."

She heard Bobbi laugh from beside her. The teenager stood upright and clapped her hands together. "Truer words have never been spoken, kiddo."

The rest of the evening had passed by quickly. They had dinner, then did a house tour. Skye had actually gotten lost during the tour, much to Melinda's amusement; she was purely embarrassed. There were more rooms in this place than she could possibly count and each one was beautifully decorated.

Bobbi had regaled her with stories of each room. Their kitchen was where Melinda had first met the twins; the study being where Bobbi had prepared her first A grade paper. Skye listened intently to each little tale, enjoying the sound of the blonde's voice. This house sure held a shit load of history. Melinda had promised her that she would have her own stories to tell one day and that had caused her heart to skip little.

It was just before bedtime when the eight year old had met Phil for the first time. They were looking through some old photos together when she had spotted one taken at the beach. It was a picture of three girls, Melinda, and a man. The man was later explained to be Phil. They had all looked so happy. What if Skye destroyed that happiness? It wouldn't be the first time that she had ruined a family. Nor would it be the first time that a family had ruined her. That thought had made her mouth turn dry. She didn't want to think of those people. Not now.

After looking at most of the pictures in the house, with the promise of continuing tomorrow, she found herself snuggled up in bed next to her stuffed whale. Two chapters into _James and the Giant Peach_ ; she was virtually unconscious. Melinda had waited until the little girl's eyes started to droop before deciding to put the book down. Skye had suddenly become alert and whined in protest, but Melinda had simply shushed her and began to sing. It was beautiful. The sound surrounded her, comforting her; before either knew it, everything was silent. The child had fallen asleep before Melinda could even finish the first verse.

The woman had thought to stay where she was, though, if only for a few moments. She wanted to make sure that Skye was fully comfortable before leaving. She also wanted to make sure that the child knew she wasn't alone. Melinda vaguely remembered her own mother sitting beside herself in bed; waiting for dreams. She remembered the lull of comfort that came with falling asleep next to her. In those single moments, she had known that she would never truly be alone.

Once she was satisfied that the girl was sound asleep, she quietly made her way out of the bedroom. Greeting her, however, was the sight of Bobbi. The teenager was standing with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. It wasn't long before the scowl had quickly turned into a playful pout.

"How come you never read me a story? Or sing to me? She's been here for less than a day and she's already your favourite."

Melinda could tell that her daughter was joking by the mischievous glint in her eyes and the smile threatening to pull at her pout.

"Barbra, you're seventeen." Bobbi cringed at the use of her full name and Melinda smirked, "plus, I refuse to fulfil my duties of motherhood when you fall asleep after I do. I'm off the clock by ten."

"Gosh mother. You are so old."

 _####_

Melinda had left a little over a while ago to sign the last of the papers that came with housing Skye. It was coming up on the girls' second hour alone when the eight year old began to nibble on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Okay, kiddo. What's up?" When Skye gave the blonde a puzzled look, she replied, "you're chewing on your sleeve again."

Huh.

Well, what do ya know.

"Nothing Bobbi. I'm okay."

It was obvious that the teenager didn't buy it. Her eyebrows were raised and she gave a clear look that literally oozed the word 'bullshit.'

How was this family so good at reading people? It was creepy. And annoying.

But then that warm smile appeared on Bobbi's face, and the woman moved down so that their noses were merely inches apart.

"You want to know an interesting fact about sisters?" She said; when Skye gave her a quick nod, she continued. "They tell each other everything."

Everything? That was a lot of things. Shit, that was a lot of things. She couldn't tell, could she? No. Skye remembered all too clearly what had happened the last time she'd talked about it. Two broken ribs and no food for three days. She couldn't make that mistake again. She wouldn't. It was that simple.

But then, here she was. She was here with Bobbi, her sister. Bobbi – who had the comforting smile and warm eyes. Bobbi – who she'd only met yesterday and already felt safe and secure when in her presence. Bobbi – one of the closest things she's ever had to stability.

Maybe she could try.

She'd contemplated for too long, it seemed, as she found herself in the teenager's lap. The blonde had wrapped Skye in a backwards bear hug and was resting her chin on the eight year old's head.

"You can tell me anything, you know? I'm your big sister now. That means I'll listen. I'll listen for as long as you need me to. I promise, babe. Yeah? You can trust me."

Trust. Now there was a new concept. Could she? The last time she had trusted someone, well, it hadn't ended quite as she'd hoped it would. This was different though. Skye honestly didn't know what it was, and that frightened her, but she knew that she could trust this person. These people.

So, with a deep breath, she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since the day she'd first encountered Melinda.

"Has Melinda, uhm, has she – has she ever hurt you?"

There was a stunned silence and Skye began to consider making a run for it. The front door was close; so were the stairs. She could be out and gone within seven seconds. Not that she had sized up every possible exit in case of emergency. Nope, not at all. That would be weird.

The blonde's voice had proceeded to distract her from the escape plan, however, and she began to listen intently.

"You know, I was only supposed to be here for two weeks. It was an emergency placement. Mel and Phil were the only ones willing to take me in. Like you, kiddo, I was labelled as difficult.

My caseworker told me that it would be safe here, but I didn't believe her. I'd seen my fair share of _safe_ families. I didn't want to get myself attached because I knew that it could only lead to heartbreak.

But two weeks was all it took. Two weeks of feeling nothing but safe here. They hadn't once laid a finger on me, or talked down to me and I knew. I knew after just two weeks exactly who these people were. Mom's a good person, Skye. She won't ever hurt you. I promise."

The eight year old had found herself nodding along to Bobbi's little anecdote. She wanted to believe her. She wanted to take the chance, but she couldn't. _Not again, Skye. You promised yourself you wouldn't do it again._

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been hurt? By your fosters?"

The question. She'd thought she would have had a little longer to prepare an answer for the question, but nope. Fuck you, karma.

"I mean, I guess. Yeah. No big deal though. It was always my fault anyway."

Whoever said the truth would set you free was completely bullshitting. Judging by the look that had taken over Bobbi's face, she was far from the promised freedom that came with that little truth. Asshole quote makers.

"No, Skye. No it wasn't. Don't you dare do that to yourself. Nothing you could do will ever justify the harm that was done. It wasn't your fault, nor will it ever be. Do you understand?"

 _"No! Please! Not again. It was an accident, I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please!"_

 _She knew that begging was futile. If anything, it would simply make him all the more angry. Still, she was willing to do anything for the pain to stop. Her nerves were on fire, her skin was purple and raw, and all she could hear were the cracks of her little bones._

 _"I am doing this because it is what you deserve!"_

 _Kick._

 _"That was my mother's vase!"_

 _Kick._

 _"You broke the only sentimental object I own, you little bitch!"_

 _Kick._

 _Kick._

 _Kick._

 _"Are you sorry? Tell me that you're sorry!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Andrew! Please! I'll be good! No more!"_

 _Kick._

 _"What will you do to make it up to me, hmm?"_

 _His voice had become predatory. Skye knew what that meant. No. Oh no. No no no no. She didn't want to! She doesn't enjoy it! Not like he promises she will!_

 _Now would be a perfect time for the darkness to elude her._

Skye shook her head to rid herself of the lingering memories. She couldn't go back there. She couldn't relive those moments. Not again.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.

If she chose to repeat it enough, maybe she'd start to believe it.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.

No, it's always my fault.

* * *

 _It does not do well to dwell on dreams.  
_ _-Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first instalment. I already have chapter two written and ready, but I want to get on some kind of schedule. I'm thinking weekly? So I will see you all next week...hopefully around Friday. Have a lovely Easter!**

 **Thank you for reading & don't forget to drop a review!**

 _~ Freya xox_


End file.
